cardinal_quest_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Gold
Gold is an in-game currency. It's collected while progressing in an Act or the Tower, and can be easily found around the map. Gold is a critical part of the game, as it affects total score, interaction with the Scavenger and even two skills are dependant on it. Gold should not be confused with Morale, which is a type of "currency" to purchase classes, perks, gears and continues. Morale is only spend and obtained outside of actual gameplay or after completion of a playthough and thus does not affect progress in levels by itself. Trash Vendor Besides gold piles found in chests or dropped by enemies, gold is obtained from discarded equipment. Whenever new equipment is found a textbox will show up the equip's stats and two options: Equip ("e") or Trash/Discard ("t"). Whatever the choice, the discarded or replaced equipment dissapears and gold increases by a fixed value corresponding to the stats of the discarded equip. Different equipment always shows the textbox and change options, but identical equipment is automatically discarded for gold, as is inferior equipment. Only weapons and armor are discarded for gold, items can't be sold or trashed, only dropped on the ground but unlike equip they won't dissappear and can be picked up again before leaving the area. To see the trash values of weapons and armor check their respective pages. Scavenger The Scavenger is an unique monster/NPC that sells wares for gold. This can be life-saving in some occasions, for example buying a Full Healing Potion or Potion of Invincibility at 2HP while surrounded by enemies. The scavenger also sells weapons and armor, sometimes enchanted; these tend to vary in prices depending on enchantments and equip quality but usually will be "adequated" to the floor the scavenger is currently wandering (that is better quality but more expensive the deeper the floor is). Consumables however will always cost 50 gold, no matter how high-quality they are. Scavengers will never sell Legendaries of any kind. While prices are static (a single price for every item) during Acts, in The Tower all prices will escalate with every floor climbed. Also, angering a scavenger by attacking them, even if pacified with Charm or left alone and meeting one later, will make them wary of the player and thus stingier with prices. For more details see the Scavenger page. Score The final Score at the end of an Act or upon death calculates based on multiple factors of the overall performance of the player, one which is total gold collected. The more gold the player has at the end, the higher the score and viceversa. If a player wants a higher score then is suggested to think carefully before buying for scavengers, check as many chests as possible, and kill low-level enemies for gold and items (especially humanoid enemies who tend to drop more). Some starter perks and gear (see below) can help in collecting more gold than usual. For more details on Score see the respective page. Skills Affected by Gold Some skills require gold to be used: * Elemental Pact: This is the special skill of the Scavenger, but can be obtained elther by killing one or from the Spellbook. It summons two Elementals at the cost of 125 gold each, 250 gold total. * Recruit: This skill is exclusive to the Alchemist by choosing the Now Hiring '''perk. It lets the player bribe a monster into joining them permanently for a price, the stronger the monster the higher the price. For specifics see the Status and Recruit pages. Skills that Affect Gold Collection Every class barring the Ranger has a perk, gear or skill that increases gold collecting potential or offers more starting money. * Fighter: The '''I'll Make It Fit perk offers a 10% chance of enemies dropping equipment if they can't drop anything else. * Thief: The Merchant's Pack '''gear will let player steal a Scavenger's whole inventory while interacting at the cost of angering them. In previous versions there was the Discount (Removed) passive that reduced Scavenger prices. * Wizard: The '''Alchemist '''perk increases gold found by 30%. Also the '''Trust Fund gear increases starting gold. * Paladin: The Taking Donations '''gear gives extra gold at the start. * Pugilist: The '''I Travel Light '''perk automatically discards any armor for gold in exchange for increased stats. * Alchemist: The '''Fat of the Land gear gives extra gold at the start and additional gold for every floor reached. See above for the Now Hiring perk. Category:Gameplay